tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kup (SG)
This article is about the evil Autobot from the "Shattered Glass" universe. For his heroic counterpart, see Kup "The future is malliable. You need to be willing to change with the times. Now shut up and do your job." KUP is a member of Remote Patrol Six and the Cybertron Elite Guard, and an Autobot commander of few words. One of the youngest Autobots ever assigned to the Elite Guard, he keeps his optics open and his mouth shut in most situations. He is as brave as they come, but his loyalty only extends to whomever he sees as the most powerful commander, and that can change in an instant. He believes Rodimus's mercenary approach makes more sense that Emperor Prime's more ideal-driven conquests, but keeps his opinions to himself until he sees who comes out ahead in the struggle for power. Kup hates the Dinobots for being loud and out of control, and if Kup somehow became supreme commander of the Autobots, the Dinobots would be first into the smelting pool. Kup transforms into a Dodge Magnum emergency vehicle, in preparation of someday joining Prime's mission to Earth. In robot mode, Kup has twin over-shoulder blasters, and due to an "upgrade" from Ratchet, Kup's joints now have the ability to detach and re-attach without causing permanent damage to his superstructure. He usually has a large war-hammer instead of his left hand, but he swap out his hand for a top-of-the-line laser musket and other useful tools, including a giant claw. In emergency vehicle mode, Kup has a maximum speed of 200 mph, and can travel 800 miles without refueling. His lack of experience leaves him vulnerable, but his knavish ability to switch sides instantly in a situation has so far kept him alive. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Kup was a member of Ultra Magnus's Elite security team on Cybertron until Magnus was exiled. Now Kup reports to Elita-One when not on interstellar patrol. Kup continued to secretly follow Magnus and the Old One, even in exile, while waiting for the right moment to help them rise to prominence once again. MUX History: Kup acts as an interstellar patrolman protecting Cybertron under Elita-One, currently defending Cybertron against a Junkion invasion. With Alpha Trion's return to the Autobot fold, Kup is in less danger of getting in trouble for his secret alliance, although he's still not eager to advertise that fact until he's sure how everything is going to work out. OOC Note Remote Patrol Six is named such because they are the sixth group sent out on patrol (the first five have been killed), not because they have to maintain six members at all times. Of the Six, Kup, Camshaft, and Warpath are secretly working for Alpha Trion. Downshift is an undercover agent of the Autobot Secret Police, spying on the members of the Six for their suspected seditious ties. Powerglide and Sandstorm are comparatively innocent, and therefore very likely to die in the inevitable crossfire. Logs / Posts 2010 * May 24 - "Ark Launch" - The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. 2012 * May 13 - Junkion ship - Kup reports on the Remote Patrol Six's run-in with the V'ger. Players Shattered Glass Kup is available for temping. In the meantime, he's being temped by BZero. ---- References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe * Kup @ tfu.info * BotCon Kup @ tfu.info Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Infantry Category:Autobot Secret Police Category:SG-Autobot Security Category:available Category:Characters Category:Remote Patrol Six Category:TP-Only Category:Alpha Trion's acolytes Category:Elite Guard Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Transformers